Aiz Wallenstein
Summary Arguably the most famous member of the Loki Familia, Aiz Wallenstein is the infamous Sword Princess, holding the record as the fastest Adventurer to ever reach Level 2, doing so at eight years old within a year, a record that went unbroken until the advent of Bell Cranel. Despite her combat prowess, she is constantly seeking to become stronger, and is interested in learning how Bell's strength is growing so rapidly, oblivious to the fact that she herself is the reason for his sudden rise in power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Aiz Wallenstein, "Sword Princess" Origin: Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Level 6 Adventurer, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Master Swordswoman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight (Can freely maneuver through the air by controlling wind currents), Resistance to Poison Manipulation and other Status Effects, Aiz's abilities are enhanced when fighting monsters she has slain before such as Minotaurs Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Defeated a monster this size as a Level 5, is now much stronger as a Level 6 Adventurer), Her unnamed skill ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Subsonic+, possibly Supersonic (Is vastly superior to Bell Cranel), higher with Ariel Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry around large packs of magic stones without too much trouble) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Vastly superior to Bell) Durability: At least Large Building level (Managed to survive a hit from Revis, who later went on to clash with Finn) Stamina: High, regularly fights dozens of monsters without breaking a sweat and ran from the acid monsters the whole time all the way back to camp with no signs of exhaustion. Range: Extended melee range with her sword, At least a dozen meters with Ariel Standard Equipment: Desperate, a first-class longsword specifically crafted for Aiz with the Durandal attribute, which renders the weapon virtually indestructible, but it can still be dulled by sufficiently powerful attacks and potent acids. Intelligence: Aiz is a swordswoman of the highest caliber in Orario, easily plowing through most monsters in her path, even in the depths of the Dungeon's lower floors. She fights with exceeding speed and grace, dazzling most onlookers, and seamlessly supplements her swordplay with hand-to-hand combat (which she taught to Bell) and her wind magic, Ariel. Her proficiency is so great that Finn trusts her to defeat the giant acid-monster single-handedly when hundreds of smaller and weaker versions could easily overrun the Loki Familia camp. However, she is insecure about her feelings and is reckless in her pursuit for strength, leading to mistakes and overzealous maneuvers when hard-pressed. Weaknesses: Aiz is somewhat reckless in her bid to become stronger, and she has a tendency to use all-or-nothing attacks when sufficiently hard-pressed. Rarely uses her unnamed skill unless it's absolutely necessary. AizAriel1.jpg|Aiz using Ariel AizAriel2.jpg|Aiz using Ariel (continued) LilRafaga1.PNG|Beginning of Lil Rafaga LilRafaga2.PNG|Aiming Lil Rafaga LilRafaga3.jpg|Result Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Tempest: Ariel: Aiz's only spell, it allows her to generate powerful winds with every movement, surrounding herself in in howling gales. She is able to direct them to allow her to strike distant foes, further increase her already impressive speed, increasing the cutting power of her swings, and blowing away incoming impediments and projectiles. She has also used it to bolster her mobility, effectively granting her the ability to fly by controlling her own movements through the air with wind currents. * Lil Rafaga: Aiz's most powerful attack, in which she gathers as much wind as she can with Ariel before propelling herself at incredible speeds towards her opponent, crossing one hundred meters in an instant to annihilate her target with a single gale-force enhanced thrust. Developmental Abilities * Abnormal Resistance: Aiz has resistance to abnormalities in her body such as poison. * Hunter: Aiz's abilities improve against monsters she has fought before. * Spirit Healing: Aiz's mind will gradually regenerate over time at a speed surpassing other Adventurers, allowing her to make more frequent use of Ariel. * Swordsman: A skill that emphasizes Aiz's experience with a sword and enhances her already incredible mastery of the blade. Skill * Unnamed Skill: A skill Aiz used as a Level 1 Adventurer but has avoided using as much as possible due to Riveria calling it, a "chain that dragged her closer to death". Upon activation, merely touching a target with her blade will cause the target to explode at the expense of damage to the sword itself. However, due to the unbreakable nature of Desperate, this is hardly a problem for Aiz any more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Asuna (Sword Art Online) Asuna's Profile (Speed was equalized and this was SAO Asuna) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danmachi Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8